Tallux Ridley
Originally born in Saffron City, Tallux ran away at age 13 because of his abusive parents. He took the Magnet Train to Goldenrod City where he lived on the streets for 3 years. At age 16, a mysterious trainer subdued Tallux in a battle which Tallux fought with stolen pokemon. Seeing desire in Tallux's eyes he sent him towards New Bark Town to request Tallux be given a pokemon of his own. Appearance Tallux is mid height around 172cm and has black hair. He has brownish red eyes and is often described of having a blank stare unless it has to do with pokemon. Personality He was short tempered and used force to get his way before he met the trainer that defeated him. Afterwards he has worked on these negative qualities to grow from them. He is thankful to the trainer who gave him a second chance but also strives to defeat him one day. If he loses he takes it hard and won't accept it right away and always is trying to find a way to get better. He strives to beat the strongest trainers in the land. He has been hardened by his experiences on the streets and in his youth with his abusive parents. He has street smarts but despite this he still loved books and the stories they contained. History Since he remembers his parents were not the loving caretakers he thought they should be. His father worked at Sliph Co and was there when Team Rocket held it captive. He was treated brutally under the Rockets short rule since he was a scientest who refused to work for the Rockets. This trauma ultimatly transfered to his home life where he would abuse his family whenever stressed. His mother was a really passive person when it came to her husband's fits of rage but when he wasn't around she would blame all her problems on her son. Not being able to stand this anymore Tallux dropped out of school and stole enough money for a ticket on the magnet train to Goldenrod City where he would spend his next 3 years. He was a leader of a street gang in Goldenrod and nicknamed "The Shadow" because of his stealth and the mystery that surrounded him he built a reputation for himself there. He eventually decided to steal pokemon because he was envious of the bond between a trainer and a pokemon. In the middle of his first theft he was caught by a mysterious trainer. This trainer made a deal with Tallux. If Tallux won he would hand over his pokemon but if he won Tallux would have to pay for his crimes and return the stolen pokemon. Tallux agreed and was crushed. Tallux did as he promised but was sentenced a shortened sentence because he turned himself in. After 1 month in prison, the trainer waited for Tallux outside the station and offered Tallux a chance to get out of the life of crime. He would send a recommendation letter to Professor Elm in New Bark Town for Tallux to get his own pokemon. What Tallux did with this chance was his choice. Tallux was cautious but eventually agreed. Tallux made his way to New Bark Town where he got his first pokemon; a Totodile. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Pokemon Team Totodile(Lvl 12/Male)- '''Tallux's Totodile is very cheerful and happy and is always very concerned for Tallux's well being. He was given to him by Professor Elm. '''Ability: '''Torrent '''Moves: #Scratch #Leer #Water Gun #Rage Gastly(Lvl 12/Male)- '''Gastly is very shy but when battle time comes he is very serious. He was caught by Tallux right outside of Cherrygrove City when he was wandering around at night. '''Ability: Levitate Moves: #Hynopsis #Lick #Spite #Mean Look #Curse Growlithe(Lvl 12/Female)- '''Growlithe is very proud and haughty when it comes to personality but shows a softer side when with her trainer and her fellow pokemon. She was an abandoned pokemon left at a Pokemon Center and Tallux decided to adopt her. '''Ability: Intimidate #Bite #Roar #Ember #Leer Inventory - 1 Potion - 5 Pokeballs - 1 Pokedex Trivia -Tallux's favorite sport is basketball Quotes Relationships Category:Character Category:Pokemon Trainer Category:Male